McGarrettWilliams Family & Others
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: So this will be a continous story about Danny and Steve and their life along with the other members of their Ohana. No guarantee of how often I will update this one but I will as my muse allows me.
1. Chapter 1

"Danno, I want a baby" Steve said as they sat at the table in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

Danny set down his newspaper and just kind of stared at him "I'm afraid you don't have the right parts for that babe. Did you not take Sex Ed. in high school?"

Steve glared at him "I'm being serious Danny. I want a baby with you"

Danny looked at him carefully and sighed "You are being serious aren't you?"

"Yes Danny. I want to have children with you, I think it's time we discussed it" Steve repeated himself "I mean don't get me wrong I love Grace to death but I want a child Danny. I want the child to be ours. A little McGarrett-Williams"

"Who knew under that tough SEAL exterior was a real softie?" Danny said and reached across the table for Steve's hand "There's nothing that would make me happier Steve"

"Really?" Steve stood up and pulled Danny up with him "You really want children with me?"

"Really." Danny leaned in and kissed him slow but passionately.

"Even though you complain about my habits and how I look?" Steve pulled back and asked.

Danny snorted "As long as the babies don't come out in a ninja pose, I'm good. And when have I EVER complained about your looks? EVER"

Steve smiled "Not complaining but... mocking"

"I have never mocked your looks. What do you think keeps me here" Danny joked then winced when Steve punched him "Your body is gorgeous and our babies will be gorgeous too"

"Of course they will. They're gonna be ours" Steve said, a cocky grin spreading across his face "So you sure your ready for more babies running around our house? Brown hair blue eyes and blonde hair hazel eyes. Short and tall, smartasses and trigger happy?"

Danny chuckled "I love them already"


	2. Choosing a surrogate

"So which of your sisters would do it?" Steve asked as they sat in the doctors office.

"Why does it have to be my sisters? Why can't Mary do it?" Danny asked, shooting a glance at Steve.

Steve looked back at him incredulously "You're kidding right? Mary drinks, she's always in trouble and I'm not bad mouthing my sister and I love her but who knows what kind of drugs she's done"

"That's true" Danny conceded and be thought about which of his sisters would do it of he asked "Claire might. She looks just like me. Melissa might do it but she's married and I'm not sure how David would react to that, he can be a prick sometimes. I think our safest bet is Claire"

"Isn't she the sister that called me "sex on legs" at our wedding?" Steve grinned when Danny winced.

"Yeah but she's harmless. Really" Danny assured Steve when he heard the Doctor calling their names. He led them down a hall to a room with a small bed, a chair and handed Danny a sample cup for Steve's sperm.

Danny couldn't help himself and he laughed a little. Steve shot him a glare "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm sorry babe but this is too funny. Watching you about to jerk off into a cup" Danny bit his lip to keep from laughing more.

Steve glared at him and snatched the cup. Danny composed himself and walked over to Steve, rubbing his body against Steve's "Need some help babe?"

"God yes" Steve's answer was a breathy moan. Danny ground his hips some more and let his hand undo the buttons and zipper on Steve's jeans, before slipping his hand inside "Fuck Danno"

Danny frowned, his hand still on Steve's cock "Really babe? Calling me Danno at a time like this?"

"Oh my god, seriously your complaining about it at a time like this?" Steve snapped, thrusting his hips forward. Danny jerked him off a few times and grabbed the cup, angling it awkwardly to catch Steve's release.

"That was most definitely not the most awkward thing I've ever done" Danny said, putting the lid on the cup and setting it aside. Steve was still trying to catch his breath and only nodded which caused Danny to laugh "Awkward but still good right?" Steve could only nod again.

The doctor came and took the cup "Alright gentlemen, you can go home and we'll contact you when everything is ready. Do you have a surrogate in mind already?"

"Yeah. My sister" Danny said and took Steve's hand.

The Doctor nodded "Ok. Well she'll need to have some tests run. When will she be available to come in?"

Danny shrugged "She's lives in New Jersey. We were hoping she could get the tests there and have the results faxed over"

"That's fine. I'll need her doctors contact information though" The Doctor said and scribbled something on his clipboard "Call me when everything's set up"

"Will do. Thanks Doctor" Danny said and shook his hand, Steve did the same and they walked out to the car, ignoring the looks they got from others in the waiting room.

"So we should probably call her and make sure she'll do this huh?" Steve said as he slid into the drivers seat.

"Yeah that might be a good idea before we volunteer her for it" Danny agreed and pulled out his phone, dialing Claire's number, brightening when he heard her voice "Hey sis. So listen, I have something really important to ask you"

"Sure. Go ahead bro" Claire replied. Her and Danny had always been close because they were only a year apart. She listened as Danny explained what he wanted to ask "So you want me to carry your baby?"

"Yeah that's what we're asking Claire" Danny said and glanced at Steve hesitantly "We'll pay for everything and it's not like you have to have sex with Steve to do it"

"Damn!"Claire joked but swore she could hear Danny rolling his eyes "I'd be honored Danny"

"I don't know if I would call it honored but thanks Claire. You don't know how much this means to us" Danny thanked his sister profusely.

Steve waited until Danny was done before chipping in "Thank You Claire. Honestly, this means the world to me"

"Anything for you sweetheart"Claire smiled "You've treated Danny good and we appreciate that. This is what I can do in return"

Steve felt a warm feeling settle in his stomach. He was going to be a father, he was going to have kids with Danny. He would finally have a family "Thank you"

"So when do I need everything done by?" Claire asked so she could get started.

Danny looked at Steve and a silent agreement passed between "As soon as possible if you could. You just need to fax all the results to our doctor. His name is Doctor Ryan Kameona" Danny gave her the fax number, thanked her again and hung up.

"She was very upset that she couldn't have sex with you" Danny told Steve as they pulled into the driveway.

Steve just laughed "I'm sure she was. But I'm taken" Steve leaned over and hauled Danny in a quick kiss "Which means you probably need to go because my husband will be here any minute"

Danny snorted "Short guy? Blonde hair, insanely attractive?"Steve nodded "Pssh. I can take him. Plus this-" Danny nuzzled his neck, making Steve moan "Is too good to give up"

"Let's get inside and you'll see just how good it gets" Steve got out of the car, ran to Danny's side and pulled him, pushing him against the car "Because trust me" He kissed Danny's pulse point which was beating rapidly, "It gets so good, it'll blow your mind"

"I really hope that's not the only thing being blown" Danny mumbled and Steve just laughed and pulled him inside the house.

Needless to say, they didn't make it to the bedroom. Or the living room for that matter.


	3. Little McGarrettWilliams

"Claire! Over here!" Danny yelled and waved his arms even though it wasn't doing much good in the crowded Honolulu airport. Claire was about a month from the due date and she would be living with them for the next month until the baby was born then she would sign all the necessary paperwork and go back to Jersey.

Danny shot a glare at Steve when be just laughed and looked over the heads of the other people, god damn giant "She's over by baggage claim and damn she is huge! Ow!" Steve winced when Danny elbowed him in the ribs.

"That's our child" Danny snapped then his jaw dropped when he saw how big Claire really was. The pictures they'd been emailing were nothing compared to how big she was in reality. He grabbed Steve's hand and dragged him towards the conveyor belt and when Claire saw them, she waddled over to them and threw her arms around Danny's neck.

"It's a good thing I love you little brother because being pregnant is torture" Claire hissed in his ear as she hugged him.

Danny laughed "It's only torture because it's Steve's child. It's probably practicing ninja poses"

"Ha ha" Steve said drily and playfully shoved Danny out of the way before a huge grin broke out across his face "Claire you look great, honey" He hugged Claire tight.

"You're not looking so bad yourself Sailor" Claire replied, returning the hug, having to stand on her tiptoes.

Danny clapped his hands "Ok let's get you home. You're probably exhausted, plus Chin, Malia and Kono are waiting for us. Steve grab her bags when they come around"

"Yes dear" Steve snarked and Claire chuckled while Danny punched Steve in the shoulder "Danno, that's no way to treat the father of your child" Steve scolded him as he watched for Claire's bags.

Danny snorted and Claire laughed some more "God you two really are married" Steve grabbed her bags and they walked out to the truck, Danny having to sit in the backseat so Claire's belly wouldn't be smushed.

As they walked into the house, Claire was immediately set upon by Kono and Chin. Hugs were passed all around and offers to help with anything. Claire accepted each hug and embrace, glad that her brother and the baby had such a loving family. She smelled something grilling though and her stomach growled "Is there food?"

"Yeah now we definitely know you related to Danny" Kono laughed "But yeah we started grilling the chicken already. It should be done in a few minutes"

Claire sighed "Great, I'm starving and I can go change and relax a bit before its done"

"Here I'll help you upstairs" Steve grabbed her bag and suitcase and followed her upstairs and led her down the hall to the spare bedroom and showed her the bathroom before leaving her to come back downstairs.  
He came downstairs and heard Kono's laughter and Chin and Danny's chattering drifting in from the deck. He walked out and flopped down beside Danny in their deck chairs, grabbing a beer and twisting the top off.

"Hey Chin, Where's Malia?" Steve asked when he noticed they hadn't seen her since they arrived.

"She got called in to the hospital" Chin replied "She said she'll try and make it back before its too late"  
Steve nodded understandingly "But we're really happy for you guys. You two will make great parents and Malia and I can't wait to be an aunt and uncle"

"Hey" Kono interrupted "I love Malia to death but tell her I'm going to be the favorite aunt"

The men laughed and Chin nodded "You got it cuz, you might have to fight her over this one though. She's already bought a ton of presents for you guys"

Danny took a drink of his beer and shook his head "No, we said no gifts. Come on guys"

"Brah, you honestly think this isn't going to be the most spoiled child ever? Grace asked me to take her shopping like a month ago" Kono grinned when Danny frowned at her.

"Oh god you spent a day with our daughter?" Danny groaned "What did you do to her, how did you corrupt her little mind?"

Kono laughed "It's not too bad brah. Lots of pink camo stuff though" Kono winked.

Steve chuckled "What if it's a boy?"

"Real men wear pink" Kono offered before downing her beer and plucking another one from the cooler.

"Guess we never got that memo huh Danno?" Steve asked, wrapping an arm around Danny's shoulders. They all turned when Claire came through the sliding glass door and onto the deck.

Chin got up and offered his seat "No, it's ok. I have to check on the chicken anyways to see if it's done" Claire smiled and sat down gratefully, and leaned down to grab a bottle of water from the cooler.

They sat for the rest of the night, just talking and chatting. Around midnight, Kono got up and said bye to everyone, hugging them all before leaving for the night. About 10 minutes later, Chin received a message from Malia and did the same.

"Alright guys. I'm tired too so I'm heading in" Claire said and hoisted herself up, rubbing her swollen belly "Say bye baby" Steve and Danny stood hugging her and wishing her a good night before cleaning up and making their own way inside for the night.

They laid down, Steve curled around Danny like usual and Danny could tell he was hyped up "Steve, babe you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just excited" Steve kissed his shoulder "One more month and we'll have a baby. A little baby. A family"

"Yep. Getting up at all hours of the night, smelly things, basically no sex life. What's not to be excited about?" Danny chuckled and Steve squeezed him causing him to grunt.

"No sex life huh?" Steve growled in Danny's ear, nipping it gently "Guess we better get in all the sex we can now"

"Guess so" Danny said smiling, twisting in Steve's arms to kiss him.

*3 weeks later*

Steve and Danny were out running errands and Claire was stuck at home, watching TV. She was watching an episode of Cops, when the front door opened and Kono strolled inside "Hey Claire, Steve or Danny home?"

"No. They're out running errands. Why did you need something?" Claire asked, muting the TV.

Kono shrugged "Not really. Just wanted to make sure everything was ready for the baby when it's born"

"Well you're more than welcome to sit here in boredom with me until they get back" Claire flashed her a smile and Kono sat down on the couch.

"So what are we watching?" Kono asked.

"Uh..." Claire scrabbled with the remote and hit the info button "Cops: Drunk and Disorderly"

Kono laughed "Chin always thought I would end up there with how much I partied when I was younger"

"Well, you seem to-" Claire hissed in pain when a contraction rolled through her belly and her eyes widened "Uh-oh"

Kono jumped up and looked at her "Don't say uh-oh! It's coming isn't it?" Claire nodded "Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I know how to deal with this!" Kono shrieked.

"Just get me to the hospital" Claire yelled, standing up "And call Steve and Danny!"

"Right!" Kono grabbed her keys and helped Claire out to the car "Right, good thinking" Kono helped Claire in, then ran around to her side and jumped in dialing the hospital as she went "This is Kalakaua Five-0! I'm bringing in a pregnant patient and need a maternity room ready upon arrival!"

"Perks of being Five 0?" Claire asked through breathing as contractions.

Kono smiled "Yeah" then she dialed Steve "Steve! We're on our way to the hospital! The babies coming, get there now! And call Chin!" Kono flipped on her police lights and weaved in and out of traffic.

Steve hung up and grabbed Danny's hand, abandoning the cart full of groceries and hauled him outside "Wha-? What are you doing Steve?"

"The babies coming!" Steve yelled and unlocked the truck "That was Kono, the babies coming. She's taking Claire to the hospital now. Call Chin, while I drive!"

"Just don't kill us before we meet our baby please!" Danny shouted as Steve floored it and Danny was slammed to the side when Steve took a turn "Chin? Hello? Hey, go meet Kono and Claire at the hospital and tell my little girl or boy I love them in case we don't make it because of Steve's driving! Holy fuck Steve, that was a fucking red light!"

Chin chuckled "You got it brah! See you soon"

Steve lurched forward and swerved around a stopped car, cutting through traffic, no doubt causing some accidents "Almost there Danny. We'll see our baby being born!"

Steve finally pulled into the hospital and parked. They jumped out and ran inside to the nearest nurse desk and asked what floor and room Claire was in " is in Room 322 on the 3rd floor"

"Thank you" Danny yelled as Steve drug him away towards the elevator. He hit the button twice before it opened and they jumbled inside with 3 other people, excitement and nervousness pouring off Steve. Danny squeezed his hand "Steve, relax. Everything will be ok. Our baby is going to be beautiful"

There were a few coughs and frowns in the elevator but they didn't care, they were having a baby. The elevator stopped and Danny was once again dragged out and down the hall to Room 322 where Kono was standing with Claire, who looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"Oh so nice of you two to show up!" Claire shouted at them "I'm trying to push your baby out and you two are nowhere to be seen"

Danny chuckled and kissed her forehead "Steve drive like 90 over here and if he had driven any faster we probably wouldn't have made it at all"

"That's not true! I would never miss my own child being born" Steve grinned and kissed her cheek as well.

"Oh yeah kisses are great. That's what I want!" Claire snapped as a contraction rolled through her belly "Someone get me some damn pain medicine!"

"Ok. Ow! Ow! Claire let go of my hand" Steve yelped as Claire squeezed it.

Claire groaned in pain and squeezed harder "Not until I get pain meds!"

"Danny please get her something before she crushes every bone in my hand" Steve winced when she squeezed again.

Danny left the room and came back a few agonizing minutes later with an anesthesiologist in tow who administered an epidural and Claire released Steve's hand. He flexed it and noticed it was a little bruised.  
A moment later, Chin came running in, almost colliding with Steve and Danny.

"How's everything going?" Chin asked, stopping to catch his breath.

"Claire just about broke Steve's hand but we're good" Danny joked and then winced when he heard Claire groaning in pain "Well... Steve and I are good"

A doctor came scurrying in "Sorry I'm late, other babies on the way today. I assume the anesthesiologist already administered the epidural?"

Danny nodded "How long before the baby's born?"

"Well she's been fully dilated for awhile so we're ready to push" The Doctor said and looked at the people in the room "Is everyone staying?"

Everyone nodded "Ok then. Ms.  
Williams you ready to push?"

"Jesus Christ yes!" Claire groaned and shot an angry glare at Danny when he chuckled "Fuck you little brother. Fuck you!"

"Babe I think it best you stay quiet the rest the time" Steve leaned close and whispered "She will kill you" Steve smiled when Danny nodded.

"Ok, you have to push right now!" The doctor ordered and Claire pushed with all her might. Her face turning red and sweat breaking on her forehead.

Steve grabbed her hand "Come on Claire, you can do this sweetie"

Claire groaned in pain and stopped pushing, taking deep breaths while Kono wiped her forehead "I'm never having children" Kono decided causing Claire to laugh a little.

"Ok , one more big push and you'll be done" The Doctor smiled reassuringly at her "Push"

Claire pushed one more time, Steve holding her hand and Danny hovering beside him. Steve was soothing her when he heard a baby crying and looked over, his heart stopping. Before he even knew he was moving, Steve was standing at the end of the bed, looking at the little wiggling bundle of baby with blonde peach fuzz on its head and piercing hazel eyes. He didn't speak just watched as the doctor clipped the umbilical cord and handed the baby off to a nurse to clean it and wrap it in a blanket. Steve's eyes never left the baby as the nurse cleaned it and took its footprints and measurements.

Steve had been so mesmerized by the baby that he jumped when he felt Danny's hand slip into his and squeeze "What is it? Boy or girl?" Steve asked, still looking expectantly at the nurse.

The nurse turned and smiled "It's a baby girl" She picked up the baby and she was wrapped in a pink blanket, her little hands sticking out, her tiny fingers curling and twitching. The nurse offered the baby to Steve and he took her, cradling her against his chest, holding her gently, scared if he held her too close she would break. She wiggled her arms out of the blanket and was thumping a tiny fist against Steve's chest and he looked at her and smiled.

Danny watched the little scene unfold as his husband cradled their daughter and looked into her eyes. Danny knew he would never love them more than in this moment right here. He laid a hand on Steve's arm and Steve looked at him, his eyes looking a little wet "She's beautiful"

"Yeah" Steve nodded "She is. She's ours"

Claire watched as the two men bonded with her daughter, turning her head away. She would always have a soft spot for the little girl but she wasn't ready to be a mother and Danny and Steve would be great fathers. She would sign the necessary paperwork and go back to Jersey, leaving the little family to grow.

*1 week later*

"Bye Claire. I love you" Danny hugged her before she got on her flight back to Jersey "I'll tell Steve and little girl you said bye. I love you" Danny said one more time before she walked down the hall to the plane. Before she got on, she turned back, smiled and waved.

Danny exited the airport and drove home, eager to see his husband and little girl even though he'd only been away for an hour. He got inside and found Steve on the couch with the baby, watching MASH at a low volume. "Seriously babe? She's only a week old and you're brainwashing her to like the ARMY"

Steve chuckled "It's a good show. Plus she likes Hawkeye"

Danny laughed and sat down beside him, tickling the little girls feet gently, watching as she smiled "You know babe, we need to name her. We can't just keep calling her little girl"

"I know but what? We can't think of anything that we both agree on" Steve said, looking down at her hazel eyes and then back up at Danny's blue ones. Then Steve remembered a movie Claire had been watching a few weeks ago and a name had really stood out and caught his attention "How about Holly?"

"Holly..." Danny said the name, testing it. He looked down at the little girl "How do you like Holly huh? Is Holly a good name?" The baby hiccuped a little and smiled, throwing her arms around "I guess that's a yes" Danny was glad she had a name but she needed a middle name now and he had the perfect name in mind "Holly Jordan?"

Steve looked at him and smiled "It's perfect. Holly Jordan McGarrett-Williams. The perfect name for the perfect little girl"


	4. Thank God for Ohana

"Daddy's being silly huh Holly?" Danny asked as Steve made funny faces at their baby girl sitting in the high chair. Holly was giggling and popping Cheerios into her mouth every time she could curl her little fingers around one.

Steve stopped and smiled "She loves it" He watched as she chased an elusive Cheerio around her tray and finally caught it, popping it into her mouth and giggling before sneezing bits of it into Steve's face.

Danny burst out laughing as Steve gagged "Ha! She strikes again and this time it's not me!" The last time she'd thrown up, it had been all over Danny's face as they played airplane on the couch. Steve wiped his face and glared at Danny.

"Not gonna lie little girl, that was nasty" Steve grimaced as he looked at his own bowl of cereal.

Danny got up and undid her high chair, swinging her up and planting her on his hip "Ok little one time for a bath so we can go to work" They didn't have any cases at the moment and were just working on paperwork. The Governor graciously allowed them to bring Holly to work a long as they got paperwork done. Paperwork didn't get done though because Chin and Kono and Steve and Danny were too busy oogling over the little girl playing with her toys in her playpen "Tell daddy to wash his face" Danny cooed to Holly and he saw Steve flip him off.

"Buuh!" Holly squealed and a tiny fist thumped in Danny's face, causing him to wince.

Steve chuckled and kissed her head covered in soft blonde hair "That's my girl" He bounded upstairs, wiggling his ass for Danny to see, he heard Danny chuckle before he stepped into the bathroom and began showering.

15 minutes later, Danny handed a bathed Holly off to a dressed and ready Steve in the hallway as they switched places, Danny going to shower, leaving Steve to dress Holly. He took her to her pink, polka dot room she shared with Grace and set her on the changing table, as he flicked through the closet "Well what do you think of this one?" He took out a short and tank top set, the shorts green with butterflies on them and the top white. Holly didn't even giggle or pay any attention to him so he took that as a no and placed it back in the closet, flicking through some more outfits.

"This one?" Steve held up a yellow sundress with white polka dots, Holly smiled and kicked her feet, so Steve took that as a yes and closed her closet walking back to the changing table. He put a new diaper on her and gently pulled the sundress over her head, planting a kiss on her forehead when it popped through the dress, making her giggle and squeal excitedly "Ok pretty girl let's see if Danno's ready"

"Did you grab the diaper bag?" Danny asked as Steve buckled Holly into her pink car seat and climbed into the drivers seat.

Steve pointed to the green and blue striped bag that Rachel had given them "Got it Danno"

"See that Holly? We trained him good huh?" Danny chuckled while Steve glared and Holly squealed.

They didn't even get all the way through the doors of HQ before swooped down and plucked Holly from Steve's arm, cooing over and making faces "What did the boys do to your hair?" Kono shrieked as she looked at the lopsided pig tails that adorned Holly's head.

"Hey! Steve did the best he could Kono, no need to go supernanny on him" Danny winced when Steve punched him.

"I didn't do her hair, Danny did!" Steve retorted "Honestly how Gracie even has hair after you've been doing it for 10 years is a mystery"

Kono just laughed and relieved Danny of the portable playpen and diaper bag, carrying it into her office, talking to Holly "Your daddies are pieces of work huh? Don't even know how to do a little girls hair. Come on little one, Aunt Kono will fix it"

Chin came out of his office in time to see Kono shut her office door and Steve and Danny exchanged worried glances, then look at him "Should we be worried?" Danny asked, wondering what things Kono was teaching their young daughter.

Chin laughed "Nah brah. Kono might be as crazy as Steve but she's a good Auntie"

They didn't see Kono or Holly for the rest of the day though they occasionally heard fits of laughter from Kono followed by shrieks from Holly. Around 5, as they were packing up to leave Kono exited her office, playpen and diaper bag in one hand, Holly sitting on her hip.

"I'm kidnapping your child for the night!" Kono yelled as she walked out right past Danny and Steve's offices.

Steve stepped out stopping her "Please don't use the words kidnap and my child in the same sentence. And who said this was ok?" Steve wasn't worried about her going with Kono, he was just teasing her.

Kono sighed and gave him the look and said "Well she's 6 1/2 months old and that means you and Danny probably haven't-"

"Ok! You don't need to know that first of all and secondly Thank you" Steve smiled at her, hugged her and kissed Holly's head before letting them leave "Her car seat is in my truck!" Steve yelled after Kono.

"Gotcha!" Kono yelled back and left.

Steve popped into Danny's office and grabbed his hand, dragging him out "Whoa! Whoa! Hey you animal, where's our daughter and where are we going?"

"Kono took her for the night and we're going home so I can have my way with you" Steve said, turning around and crashing their lips together.

Danny was panting when Steve pulled back "Thank God for Kono!"


	5. Not knowing is the hardest part

"Steve?" Danny felt the bed dip and as he looked around he caught a glimpse of Steve leaving the room, stepping out onto the balcony, on the phone. It was about 15 minutes before Steve came back in, his face grim and his eyes glistening "Steve? What's wrong?"

"I have to go Danny. That was my Commander, I'm being pulled from the reserves temporarily" Steve said, his voice cracking as tears threatened to overflow "I don't know how long I'll be gone but I have to leave now. That's all I can tell you" Steve pulled on a shirt and grabbed a duffel bag from the closet, throwing his uniform, passport and everything else he would need into the bag as Danny watched from their bed.

"Wait... No!" Danny yelled as he got out of bed and scrambled down the stairs after Steve "Steve! No wait! Where are you going? They can't do this. What about me and Holly and Grace?" Danny grabbed Steve's arm and forced him to turn around.

Steve yanked his arm free "Danny I can't! I have to leave now!" Tears streamed down his face as he looked for his keys and wallet "I can't tell you anything else you know that"

"No" Danny trembled "No! They can't just take you away like this. You belong here! What happens if you don't come back? What am I supposed to do then?"

Steve took Danny's face in his hands, even though he was already going to be late "I know and I'm so sorry. I don't want to leave, I want to wake up in the morning and see Holly's little face but I have to leave now. I'm so sorry, I love you so much" He kissed Danny, before letting him go and grabbing his stuff and walking out the door, leaving Danny to stare after his tail lights as he drove to Hickam.

Danny shut the door and sank to the floor. They had pulled Steve away from him in the middle of the night, no warning, nothing. Just a phone call and Steve was gone. Danny was left to raise their children by himself for who knows how long, Danny didn't know if he would make it. Not knowing where or what Steve was doing or if he was injured or dead... Danny couldn't do it.

Steve drove even as tears blurred his vision. His little girl might grow up without a father now, he didn't know if he would come back, he didn't even know where he was going. All he knew was his heart was literally ripping in two and he could barely drive. He arrived at the airfield and they went over the procedures. Everything will be redacted and disavowed.. Blah blah blah. Steve could care less right now, all he could think about was his 9 month old baby girl, sleeping in her crib and Gracie sleeping in her bed. They didn't even know he was gone. As he took a seat in the aircraft carrier, he pulled out his wallet and looked at his favorite picture. It was at one of the weekly team barbecues when they had Grace. Danny and Steve had been sitting on the bench, Holly asleep in Steve's arms and Chin had raised the camera to take a picture when Grace had popped up behind them, grinning and photobombed the picture. It had actually turned out really good and Steve kept it in his wallet always. He smiled and brushed away the tears. He would do everything in his power to make sure he came home.


	6. Not just Family but Ohana

Chin looked at his watch again and back at Steve and Danny's offices, still no Danny or Steve, "Cuz! Danny, call or text you?"

"No brah, nothing!" Kono yelled back.

"What about Steve?" Chin asked, beginning to worry.

Kono came into his office shaking her head, "No sorry. You think something's wrong?"

"I don't know. We should probably go  
check and make sure everything is ok" Chin said and grabbed his keys, Kono following him out to the car and they took off towards the McGarrett house. When they pulled in, they noticed the Silverado was missing and the Camaro was still parked. They got out and walked up to the front door, knocking and waiting for an answer.

"Danny! Steve!" Chin waited for an answer before knocking again, "Guys! Anyone home?" Chin was about to go inside when the door opened and Danny stood there, red, swollen eyes, puffy face and Holly, crying on his hip.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Kono rushed forward and placed a comforting arm around his shoulders, "Danny, where's Steve?"

Danny felt more tears roll down his face as he tried to comfort Holly who was screaming and crying in his arms. Steve normally woke her up and played with her in the shallows of the ocean in the morning and by the time Danny was up, she would be fed, bathed and dressed but now Steve was gone, "Steve's gone. Holly, baby girl, please settle down. I know daddy's gone but he'll be home soon I promise" This did nothing to soothe the little girl though.

Kon's gut wrenched at the words Steve's gone, "What do you mean he's gone?"

"Deployed. He got the call last night and he left" Danny choked back more tears and sat on the couch, gently bouncing Holly, "I don't know what to do. Grace went to school and I haven't told her yet and Holly's a mess, I'm a mess. I don't know where he went or when he'll be back, I can't call him or write to him. I can't do anything and it's making me sick that I can't do anything to stop it but with one call in the middle of the night they can just take him away from us!" Holly had stopped crying and now all that could be heard around the silent house were the sounds of Danny's quiet sobs.

"It'll be okay Danny" Kono reassured him and sat down on the couch beside him, wrapping her arms around Danny's trembling body and rubbing his arm gently, "You have me and Chin and Holly and Grace and we're all going to be here for each other no matter how long Steve is gone. We'll help out with Grace and Holly, we'll help out around here, we'll do anything that needs to be done."

Chin nodded in agreement, sitting down on Danny's other side, "That's right braddah. Remember Steve may be gone but you'll never be truly alone. You'll always have your Ohana"

"Thank You" Danny whispered in a shuddering breath, "Can you take Holly and get her ready so I can get ready? I mean, Steve normally does it and that's why she's being so cranky. I already fed her, she just needs a bath and to be dressed."

Kono gently plucked the little girl from Danny's lap, "No problem. We love hanging out huh Holly?" The little girl giggled and squealed and it made Danny smile. Maybe he could get through this. He had Chin and Kono and 2 beautiful daughters, he would get through this and he knew Steve would do everything in his power to get home to them safely.

* 2 months later*

Steve was cold, wet, tired and he missed his family so much it physically hurt. He ached to just call them once and hear Danny's voice, hear Holly's garbled baby speech but he couldn't, not without getting in some serious trouble. Besides, he would never put his team in danger like that, giving away their satellite position would only put them in danger and prolong this mission from hell.

Last week, during a raid into a terrorist compound, everything had been going fine then all hell had broken loose. They couldn't tell where the shots were coming from or where the grenades were being launched from. Dirt and shrapnel was raining down on them and there were was so much yelling in his communication piece that he couldn't tell what was going on.

"God damn it! What the fuck is going on?" Steve yelled and fired a couple shots at hostiles that were beginning to flood around the corner.

"I don't know! Someone just opened fire and SHIT! Barnes just went down!" Samson yelled over the earpiece.

Steve cursed and turned to the 2 team members, Rogers and Christianson, he had with him, "We're leaving! Move and keep an eye out! Samson, get Barnes out of there and meet us at the rendezvous point! Can anyone get ahold of Miles and Lance?"

"Sorry. They haven't checked in since shots were fired" Samson replied and grunted, hoisting Barnes' weight onto his shoulder as they tried to run through he compound.

Steve, Rogers, and Christianson were making good time through the compound and they'd almost reached the edge of the trees when Steve caught a glance of Lance and Miles rushing around the corner of a building. He heard a shot ring out and he saw Lance go down, "Fuck! You guys keep going"

Rogers grabbed onto his arm and tried hauling him towards the tree line, "Steve, Miles will get him. We have to keep going"

"No!" Steve yanked his arm free "We don't know how many hostiles are here and I'm not leaving them by themselves. Go! I'll be fine" Steve pushed the 2 men ahead of him and changed course heading for Lance and Miles, Miles trying to fend off the advancing hostiles so he could get to Lance's body.

Steve saw a sniper on a rooftop, probably the same one who had taken out Lance, aiming for another shot. Steve stopped, took aim, and shot once, taking the sniper out and watching with a grim look as the man toppled over the side and fell to the ground. Steve sprinted the rest of the way to Lance and Miles, skidding to a stop by Lances body, slinging his gun around checking for a pulse. Nothing. Steve looked for where the bullet had entered and stopped when  
his fingers trailed through blood on Lances neck, he was dead. There was no way they could save him, not now, "Miles! He's gone"

"Let's go! I'll cover us!" Miles yelled and fired off a couple of shots. Steve wouldn't leave Lance's body, he'd died for his country and e deserved to go home, so Steve picked up Lance's body and began moving towards the tree line.

"Steve? Did you get Miles and Lance?" Samson asked "We're at the rendezvous point waiting for you

Steve looked at Miles who had refuse to look at Lances body since they left the compound, "We're on our way. Lance didn't make it..." Steve heard muffled curses from each of the team members and he knew how they felt. It was already hard to lose a team member especially one you had known for so long.

Samson called in an Evac helicopter for Lance's body and they patched up Barnes' wound. Before the helicopter lifted off, Steve pulled 2 letters out of his back pocket and shoved them into the pilots hands. One was to Danny that he had written a while ago and the other was to Lance's parents that he had written while waiting for the helicopter, "Make sure these get to them. Please" Steve begged and sighed with relief as the pilot took them and nodded. With any luck they would only be here for a little bit longer and they could all go home to their families, except for Lance and Steve would personally visit his family and make sure they were ok.

* 2 weeks later*

"Chin, I'm telling you she's in a puking phase, if you keep tossing her like that she's gonna puke" Danny said as Chin sat on the couch, tossing Holly lightly then catching her, each time she giggled. Since Steve had been gone Chin and Kono had kind of moved in so they could be there for Danny and help with Holly. It'd been great, the love and support the 2 cousins had shown and Danny knew he would never be able to pay them back no matter how hard he tried. Family like this was hard to find and Danny was grateful for everything they had been doing but it didn't make Steve's absence any easier, but they had managed for 2 months and hopefully Steve would be back soon.

"No. She loves it, don't ya Holly?" Chin smiled at the little girl and held her up, twirling her in the air. Danny watched as Holly started hiccuping then puked all over Chin's face, spit up dribbling down Chin's cheek. Danny started laughing hysterically and took Holly from Chin's hands as Chin gagged and ran to the kitchen to rinse his face off.

Danny chuckled as he wiped the corner of Holly's mouth, "Told you! Hey, I'll be right back, I'm going go grab the mail" Danny walked outside and down the driveway to the mailbox, settling Holly on his hip, he opened the mailbox and pulled out the stack of envelopes. He walked back inside and sat Holly on the floor by her toys and began flipping through the letters. His heart stuttered when he came across an envelope that was dirty with writing was scrawled across the front that looked like Steve's. Before he even realized it, tears had gathered in his eyes and he tore the envelope open, pulling out the paper and reading the letter:

_Danny,_

You have no idea how sorry I am about all of this. About being deployed again, being gone for so long, being away from our family. Being away from you. It's been 2 months of pure hell. I've missed you guys so much and I wish I could just come home but I can't until our missions done. I've been careful, haven't gotten anyone shot yet or kidnapped or blown up... See? I do listen when you talk and right now your probably rolling your eyes and scoffing. I don't know how much longer I'll be gone and I haven't forgotten about Holly's first birthday in a month. I'm doing everything I can to make it back in time but if I don't then I'm sorry. Tell Chin and Kono I miss them too and I hope you're not hogging Holly because she loves her Aunt Kono and Uncle Chin. Tell Gracie that I miss her too, her hugs always make everything better and I'm looking forward to a big one when I get back. Not being able to see you guys everyday has been tough but like I said I'll be back soon. Until then, just know that I'm safe and I will make it back home.

All my love,  
Steve  
  
A strangled sob broke from Danny's mouth and Chin came running back in. He took one look at Danny and the letter in his hand and his face paled, "Danny... Is everything ok?"

Danny nodded and handed the letter to Chin, "Steve's fine but he still doesn't know when he'll be back. It could be months" As he was talking Kono came through the door with groceries in her hands and immediately dropped them, rushing to Danny's side.

Chin handed her the letter and she quickly scanned it before dropping it and hugging Danny, "It's ok. Danny, it will be ok. Steve knows what he's doing and he'll be back soon. Don't worry"

As Chin, Kono and Danny sat on the couch, they didn't know it but Holly was carefully studying them with her large hazel eyes, studying them the way babies do when they can sense somethings wrong. Holly sat on the floor, playing with her stuffed animals and toys, watching her family sit on the couch. She didn't understand what was going on but she knew something was upsetting them and she began to cry. Danny quickly picked her up and she nestled her head on his shoulder, curling her little hand into his tshirt. He rocked her gently and made soothing noises, "Daddy will be home soon Holly, I promise. He'll be back soon and everything will be ok. He's gone for now but that just means we have to love him more" Danny took comfort in his own words as he soothed their daughter. He could only hope he was right.


	7. Welcome Home

"Ok little miss, which cake do you want?" Danny was holding Holly so she could see all the decorated cakes in the glass display case. It was her first birthday tomorrow and they were picking out a cake. It would be a small affair between Chin, Malia, Kono, Grace and himself and Holly. Kono had insisted on putting decorations up and buying presents. Danny had fought it because Holly had been spoiled since the day she was born, all from her Auntie Kono and Uncle Chin and Auntie Malia.

The child had a ridiculous amount of clothes and more toys than could fit in both her and Gracie's toy boxes combined. Danny feared the day either of the girls turned 16, they'd already have everything but he was sure their Aunts and Uncle could find something new to get them. When Steve got back he would probably start taking them to the shooing range. Danny smiled at the thought because Steve would be hemming and hawing about how we would wait until the girls were atleast 10.

"Sir? Sir, did you see something you liked?" The lady behind the counter asked, snapping Danny out of his daydreaming.

Danny looked at the cakes once more and his eyes settled on a white one with pink and green decorations, "Umm... That one there" he pointed and the lady pulled the cake out, setting it in a box and closing the lid. Danny also grabbed a package of candles from the shelf below and placed them on the counter, "That's it"

The lady rung them up, "That'll be $15.42" She smiled as Holly giggled and chatted away, "She's adorable. How old is she?"

"Thanks. She's turning a year a tomorrow" Danny replied, pulling out his wallet and credit card.

The lady accepted it and ran it, "Is her mother at home decorating? I remember when my daughter turned one. Decorations and presents everywhere"

Danny half coughed, half choked as he fought back tears "Um... No. My husbands in the Navy and he was deployed about 3 1/2 months ago but her Aunts and Uncle are taking care of everything"

The woman didn't even bat an eyelash at the mention of a husband, just flashed Danny a smile, "Well god bless him. I hope he makes it home safe, you seem like a lovely family"

"Thanks" Danny said, grinning and bouncing Holly as she began to get fussy.

Danny grabbed the box and walked out, setting it on top of the Camaro so he could unlock the car and put Holly in her car seat. Once she was strapped in, he grabbed the box and they drove home. When they pulled in, he couldn't believe what they had done to his house in the hour that he'd been gone, "Holy mother of God. Holly, what have they done to our house?" There were pink and white balloons tied to the railing by the front door, streamers hanging from the roof, and pink flowers leading a trail from the driveway to the front door, Danny could also see smoke coming from the back yard and judging by Kamekona's jeep in the drive way, he guessed Kamekona was grilling or barbecuing something.

Danny took Holly out of her car seat and grabbed the cake box, heading inside fearing what he would find when he opened the door. When he opened the door, he was greeted by more decorations. Pink tablecloths covered every flat surface, pink and white balloons were floating around, Grace was in the kitchen with Malia decorating cookies with frosting, Kono was hanging yet more decorations, Chin and Kamekona were arguing over grilling techniques and Charlie Fong was even here, organizing the present table, which as Danny expected was obscenely overstocked.

Danny set the cake down as Grace ran up and threw her arms around his waist, "Danno! Look at the cookies Aunt Malia helped me make!"

"I see them Monkey. They're beautiful and I'm sure Holly and everyone else will love them" Danny gave her a big smile, "Hey want to help out? Why don't you take Holly upstairs and find the prettiest outfit you can for her?"

"Really Danno?" Grace's brown eyes grew wide at the prospect of being able to help with her little sister.

"Really Monkey" Danny grinned and handed Holly over, "Just be careful" He watched as she walked carefully up the stairs with Holly, chattering excitedly about outfits. Danny looked around at everyone in his home, everyone who had come together to help with Holly's first birthday. He just wished Steve could be here, he deserved to be here. Danny made his way to their bedroom and just sat on the bed. He wouldn't cry, not today, not on his daughters first birthday. He knew Steve would give anything to be here right now and he knew that one day when Holly was old enough she would understand and be proud of her father. Danny composed himself and wandered back downstairs to find everyone laughing and talking, cooing over Holly, who was apparently making cute baby faces. The party went on for a good couple of hours, slowly moving outside onto the deck.

"We need more beers!" Kono yelled as she reached into the cooler which was now just full of ice. The adults had resorted to talking on the deck when night had begun to fall and Danny had out Grace and Holly down. The cake was mostly gone and about an hour ago, Kamekona had broken out the cooler of beer and with 6 adults, they had gone through the beer pretty fast.

Danny got up and pushed Kono back down into her seat, "I'll get some more" He grinned when Kono latched onto him in a drunken hug, "Get off me, you lush" He pried her off and went inside to grab more beer. He opened the sliding glass door and stepped inside, shutting it again. He didn't see the figure standing in the dark living room as he made his way to the kitchen.

He was opening the fridge when a deep voice reached his ears "Miss me?" Oh, God. Danny would know that voice anywhere. Steve. He turned and saw Steve standing in their kitchen. Steve looked a little skinnier, a bit paler, and a little bedraggled but all in all he looked damned good and before Danny even knew what he was doing, he had launched himself across the kitchen at Steve, landing against his chest as Steve's strong arms encircled him.

Danny buried his face in Steve's neck, squeezing his arms around Steve's neck, "Steve... I missed you so much..."

Steve kissed his neck, "I know Danno, I know. I missed you too" Steve pulled back slightly when the sliding glass door opened and Kono stumbled inside.

"Danny! What's taking so long with the- Steve!" Kono threw herself at them, wrapping her arms around them.

"Hey Kono" Steve smiled and hugged her back, "Thanks for everything you've done."

"No problem brah" Kono grinned and then shrieked at everyone on the deck, "Guys! Steve's back!"

People came stumbling through the door, all throwing their arms around Steve and congratulating him on being back. Eventually though, Charlie, being the voice of reason convinced everyone to finally go home and give Steve and Danny some alone time. Charlie gladly drove everyone home since he was the only one not plastered drunk. Danny made sure to call and thank him before Steve dragged him back into a tight embrace.

Steve was nuzzling his neck, kissing it gently, whispering in Danny's ear, "Danny... I don't know what I would do if I ever had to go through that again"

"Me either. I love you" Danny whispered and grabbed his hand, "Come on. Let's just sleep, you look exhausted and tomorrow we can get someone to take Holly and then get... uh reacquainted with each other"

"Love it when you use big words" Steve whispered and let Danny drag him upstairs. Steve stripped down completely naked, letting his clothes fall where they may and settled under the blanket, watching as Danny stripped down, "God, Danny.. can we just... a little bit?"

Danny chuckled and crawled into bed beside him, kissing him gently, "Not tonight. Not with both the girls in the house... babe you look like you could sleep for a week, just relax and go to sleep. Tomorrow, I promise." He sighed as Steve's arm surrounded him and he was pulled against Steve's chest, "I love you"

"mhmm, love ya too" Steve mumbled, already sleep, but it didn't matter, sleepy Love You's were good enough for Danny.


	8. Better than Eggrolls

"Daddy!" Holly yelled as she saw Steve stroll into her daycare. She jumped up and ran towards him, launching herself at him and giggling when he caught her and swung her up into his arms. He brought her down for a kiss and landed one on her cheek.

"How were you today doodlebug?" Steve asked as he collected her bag from her cubby and thanked the daycare assistant.

"I was good. Promise" Holly said and waved bye to the other kids over Steve's shoulder, "Daddy, I'm hungry"

Steve chuckled. She was just like Danny, always hungry, "Ok doodlebug. Let's go pick up your brother down the hall and we'll see what Danno wants for dinner" When Holly had turned 3, they had decided they wanted another child and since Mary had cleaned up her act, they'd decided to ask her and she'd been all too willing to be their surrogate. This time they'd used Danny's sperm and had been blessed with a little boy who had dark curls and baby blue eyes. He'd been named Lucas Ryan McGarrett-Williams. Holly was now 4 1/2 years old and Lucas was 9 months. They proceeded down the hallway and into the room. Steve signed Lucas out and grabbed his car seat, settling him in it before grabbing the diaper bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He took Holly by the hand and Lucas' car seat in the other, they made their way out and home.

"Danno! We're home!" Steve yelled as he opened the door and Holly ran in ahead of hum, climbing onto the couch. He set Lucas in his playpen as Danny came down the stairs. Danny beckoned Steve into the kitchen and had a hand behind his back.

"Hey Holly, stay in here for a minute while Daddy and I talk ok?" Danny asked as he backed up towards the kitchen.

"Ok!" Holly shrieked as she was digging through the couch cushions looking for something.

Steve walked into the kitchen and turned to Danny, "What's up babe? Why're we being so secretive?" Danny held out what was in his hand and Steve's eyes widened, "Oh. That's bad" In Danny's hand was what was once Holly's favorite stuffed animal since it'd been given to her when she was a couple months old. It was a stuffed pug dog she'd named Eggrolls after they'd had Chinese food one night, but now it was torn and mangled.

"The washer ate it. I washed it because she spilled chocolate milk on him a couple days ago and I guess it got caught on the agitator and ripped, the stuffing was all over" Danny said guiltily, holding the lifeless stuffed animal in his hand, "She's going to be so upset"

"Daddy! Danno! Where's Eggrolls?" Holly shrieked from the living room and they both winced.

"One second doodlebug!" Steve yelled back, then looked at Danny, "We can't hide it from her forever babe. It was an accident, she'll understand. We'll get her a new one"

"I know but Steve, she pulls those puppy dog hazel eyes, just like yours and it makes me feel like the worst person in the world" Danny said, shoving the ripped animal towards Steve, "You tell her!"

Steve backed up with his hands up, "Oh no babe. You're telling her. I'll field the where do babies come from question when she asks it but I'm not telling her Eggroll is dead. No way"

Danny groaned, "Fine! I'll tell her but your coming with me" And before Steve could protest, Danny had grabbed his arm and drug him into the living room. Holly turned towards them as they came in, her blonde hair swishing around her shoulders.

"Hey Holly? Why don't you come here for a second?" Steve picked her up and set her on his lap, looping his arms around here, "Danno has something he has to tell you ok? And you might be sad but it was an accident ok?" Holly nodded and tears were already gathering in her eyes.

"Remember how you spilled chocolate milk on Eggrolls?" Danny asked and when she nodded he continued, "Well, I tried washing him for you and he got ripped" Danny pulled out the mangled stuffed animal and huge tears began rolling down her cheeks, "I'm really sorry honey. If I'd have known the washer would tear Eggrolls, I wouldn't have put him in there." He shot Steve a sorrowful glance as Holly buried her face in Steve's shirt.

Steve just shrugged a little and stroked Holly's hair, "Holly, Danno didn't mean it. We can get a new Eggrolls"

"Can we get a real Eggrolls?" Holly sobbed as more tears rolled down her face.

Danny realized what she was asking and almost said yes because the tears were killing him when he caught Steve shooting him a glance and shaking his head furiously. Danny looked at Steve then the big tears still rolling down Holly's face and he caved, "Yes, Holly. Yes, we can get a real Eggrolls"

Steve kissed Holly's head and set her on the couch, "Danny, can I speak with you in the kitchen please?"

Danny followed Steve to the kitchen, and before Steve could even speak, Danny started babbling, "I know I shouldn't have said yes and I'm really sorry but you didn't see her face. It was all red and puffy and big tears were streaming down her face and it broke my heart and now we have to get her a dog and Im really sorry!" Danny stopped, breathless as he waited for Steve to flip out.

"Danny..." Steve stepped forward and pulled him into a hug, " I'm not mad. I knew we were going to have to get a dog sooner or later, I just would have preferred it been later. I mean Holly's only 4 and Lucas is 9 months. Is a dog really the best thing right now?"

"I think it's the perfect time. If we get a young enough dog they can grow up with him and they can have something to play with and love" Danny reasoned with him, squeezing him tight.

The next morning was Saturday and after everyone had eaten and dressed, they piled into the Silverado and drove to the Hawaii Humane Society. When they pulled in, Steve turned to look at Holly, wiggling excitedly in her booster seat, "Now listen doodlebug, we are going to look. If we find a dog then we find one. If not then we keep looking. No crying if we don't get one today, understand?" Holly nodded so Danny unstrapped her seat belt while Steve grabbed Lucas.

They walked inside and were greeted by an older lady who flashed them a warm smile, "Can I help you today?"

Steve set Lucas' car seat down, "Yes ma'am. We think it's time for a dog. We're not sure what kind, but we'll know when we see The One."

"Why of course. Follow me just remember no fingers in the cages because some of the doggies don't like children" The lady opened a door and they walked back, Steve holding Lucas while Danny walked slowly with Holly. They were lead to the back where big dogs were in large kennels, as they walked along the row, every dog came running up to their fence eagerly waiting for someone to adopt them.

"Your a no kill shelter right?" Steve asked as they walked along and more dogs continued to appear.

"Yes dear, we are. Everyone stays till they get adopted, but don't worry we take really good care of them" The lady smiled and patted Steve on the back. They got to the end of the row and looked in the last cage, because no dog had coming running to the gate yet. In the back, huddled in a corner was a big mass of tan/beige fur and it looked terribly upset.

"That dog looks huge" Steve whispered to Danny, looking at Holly who was leaning down in front of the cage. The dog saw her and hefted himself up, lumbering towards the gate, Steve and Danny's eyes widened. The dog was huge, "Hey Holly, back up a little bit please. We don't know if he's mean or not" Holly didn't hear him though because she was laughing and shrieking so much as the dog licked her fingers and basically engulfed her whole hand.

Danny looked at Steve then nodded towards the dog, and Steve shook  
his head, "No, absolutely not. That dog is massive and our house is not massive. Do you know how big the piles are going to be in the front yard? How much food he's going eat?"

"Look at them babe. Look how happy Holly is. The dog seems great with her. Come on, let's look at him outside the cage" Danny urged Steve, settling a hand in his shoulder and squeezing, "Babe... "

Steve groaned and looked down at Lucas who just giggling and smiling up at him, "Fine. Can we please see him out of the cage?" The lady smiled and grabbed a leash off a peg on the wall and opened the door. The dog obediently waited for her to slip the leash over his head before he slowly walked out of the cage and down the hall behind the lady to an interaction room.

"There you go. Let me know if you have any questions. Oh and his name is Buck" The lady smiled and handed Steve a few treats before she left the room. The dog just sat there, staring at them, they staring back at him.

"He looks like a Mastiff" Danny asked, still staring at the dog because it hadn't moved.

Steve set Lucas down, and knelt down, "Come here boy" Steve offered a treat and the dog got up and walked over to him, taking the treat and coating Steve's hand in slobber, "Oh come on! That's disgusting!" Danny and Holly laughed while Steve wiped his hand on his pants.

Holly walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck, causing Steve to flinch because he didn't know if the dog would bite. The dogs tail started wagging and he licked Holly's face and she laughed while Steve and Danny grimaced, "Daddy! Can we get him please? Please?" Holly attached herself to Steve's leg, squeezing as hard as she could and looking up at him, "Please he's just like a bigger Eggrolls"

"I don't know" Steve eyed the dog warily, "He's really big Holly and he might not like Lucas."

"Oh let's see" Holly grabbed the dogs collar and led him over to Lucas, he walked willingly which was a good sign. Steve hovered protectively over Lucas in case the dog lunged. The dog barked and wagged his tail, he looked happy and Steve stood up.

"Well?" Danny asked, taking Steve's hand, "What do you think?" Danny watched as Holly stroked his head, and Lucas watched his eyes roaming over the dog.

"I don't know Danny. Like I said, he's massive and our house is not. Especially with everyone coming over all the time and 2 small kids" Steve said, watching to make sure the dog didn't snap or nip, "He looks fine... as long as he's healthy we can get him"

"Yay!" Holly yelled and threw herself at Steve, "Can we name him Eggrolls too?"

"No." Steve said firmly as he hugged her, "Sorry Holls, but we aren't naming him Eggrolls. I think we should keep his name Buck. It suits him" Steve exited the room and came back with the lady, "We'd like to adopt him."

"Great! I was starting to worry he wouldn't be adopted because of his size but he seems perfect for you guys. Let me put him back and we can get started on the paperwork" The lady looped the leash over his head and led him back to his cage.

An hour later, they got home and led Buck into the house, "Ok welcome to your new home" Danny said, unclipping his leash and hanging it up on the coat rack, "Uhh... So what do we do now?" he asked Steve.

"I don't know. I guess just let him wonder around and get used to us and the house" Steve suggested, as he set Lucas down and and then grabbed the Petsmart bag to pull out the bowls and toys, "Be right back. I'm gonna run out and grab his bed and bag of food" Danny nodded and Steve went back outside.

As everyone got ready for bed, Steve had just put Lucas in his crib and he walked across the hall to check on Holly. He opened the door and noticed a big lump of tan fur on her bed, right beside her, "Love you, doodlebug. Do you really like Buck?"

"Love you too" Holy said sleepily and rolled over, "Yeah I love him"

Steve smiled "Better than Eggrolls?"

"Better than Eggrolls" Holly declared, and fell asleep.

"Goodnight Holly" Steve kissed her forehead and strokes Buck's head, "Good boy"

Steve walked down the hall and into their room and saw Danny laying in bed. Steve crawled up the bed until he was hovering over Danny, and pressed a kiss to his lips, "I'm glad you said yes"

"So she likes Buck better than Eggrolls?" Danny asked because he still felt a little guilty about Eggroll.

Steve smiled and repeated Holly's words, "Better than Eggrolls"


	9. My daddys are Five 0

**Authors Note: This one turned out longer than I expected so there will be 2 parts to this chapter. Enjoy :)**

"It's gonna be ok. My daddy's are police officers. They'll be here to rescue us soon" Lucas whispered to  
his classmates as they huddled in the corner of their darkened classroom.

The intruder alarm had gone off about 10 minutes earlier but there had been no sightings of anyone in the halls. No principles had come to their room yet to tell them it was safe though and the teacher still held up the green card in the window signaling they were ok for now.

Holly was desperately wishing she could find Lucas. She didn't know which class he was in though and she didn't dare venture out into the halls. The intruder drill had gone off and she'd been pulled out of the hallway and into a classroom by a teacher and told to sit down. He held up the yellow card signaling he had a student from another class and a principle nodded through the window and told them to stay put. Thankfully, Holly kept her cell phone in her pocket. She pulled it out and turned the brightness down and began typing a frantic message to her fathers.

"Intruder alarm went off. Intruders in the school. We need help. Lucy is in a different class, can't get to him. Love you guys." She quickly hit the sent button and put her phone away. Help would come soon, her fathers would come.

-

"Get off me, you leech. My phone is going off" Danny pried Steve off his neck and grabbed his phone, "It's a text from Holly. She should be in class right now." Danny read the message and almost dropped the phone.

Steve took the phone and read the message, "No. No! Chin, Kono! Get HPD on the phone and get them over to Kukui elementary now!"

Kono didn't hesitate, Steve's tone said it all. She called HPD and told them to haul ass over to the elementary but not to approach it, "Steve, what's going on?"

"Intruder alarm went off and Holly texted us. We're going there now." Steve said and grabbed his TAC vest, Danny right behind him as they ran out. Chin exchanged a determined look with Kono and they ran out after the two dads. Kono almost felt sorry for these perps, they'd picked the wrong school to take hostage.

-

"I want contact set up with whoever is in that building now" Steve demanded as they drove on scene and an HPD officer ran up to them.

"Yes sir" The officer ran off.

"Kono tap into a security camera or web cam or something in one of those classrooms I want to see what's going on" Steve barked out orders while Danny had gone off with the HPD officer.

"Steve! We have contact with one of them!" Danny yelled from across the parking lot and Steve ran over.

Taking the phone from the officer, Steve held it up to his ear, "This is Commander Steve McGarrett-Williams. Who is this?"

"None of your business. Just know if our demands aren't met, kids and teachers will die" The man replied, "$10 million dollars, a waiting car in the back and a waiting plane at the airport. You get us our money, we make our way to the airport with a child as insurance and once our plane is running the child will be released. Do you understand?"

"I will catch you" Steve said, his voice sharp and cold.

The man chuckled, "Maybe. But I'm not in the mood to play games and I'm not responsible for my guys if they get bored... So I wouldn't stall"

The line went dead and Steve threw the phone down, "Fuck!"

-

"Andrew, look through these computers and tell me if there are any children here with the last name McGarrett-Williams" Vince said, hanging up the phone with the police, "I think we have a concerned parent on our hands"

Andrew, their computer guy, rolled his chair over to a computer and pulled up the screen. He typed in the name and 2 pictures popped up, a girl with blonde hair and a boy with brown hair, "There's 2 kids. Holly and Lucas McGarrett-Williams. The girl is in Room 435, and the boy is in Room 201."

Vince smiled, "Nice. Looks like we have a little leverage." He picked up his radio and hit the button, "Derek, Sam! One of you go to Room 435, grab a Holly McGarrett-Williams, the other go to Room 201 and grab Lucas McGarrett-Williams. DO NOT hurt or take any other children or teachers. You do and you'll deal with me"

10 minutes later, Derek hauled Lucas into the front office where Vince and Andrew were located. Sam was right behind him but empty handed, "Went to the room but there was no Holly in there. Kids and teacher swore up and down"

"It's fine. We have the boy" Vince holstered his gun and walked up to Lucas, "Hi. I'm Vince. What's your name?"

Lucas was only 7, but he had a defiant gleam in his eye and both of his fathers stubbornness and toughness, "Lucas."

"I like it. It's a good name. Who are your parents?" Vince asked, hoping to gain some more info on the police outside.

"Danno and Daddy. They're Five-0's." Lucas said proudly.

Vince silently cursed. Five 0 was working this case and they had the leaders kid? This might work better for them than he anticipated. Or they might all die, "Is our daddy's name Steve?"

Lucas shrugged, "I don' know. I just call him Daddy. I know he's coming to help though. Daddy always helps"

"Thank you for being so good Lucas" Vince tousled the boys shaggy hair, "You can stay up here with us if you want. Andrew put a game on the computer for him" Vince led Lucas to the computer and sat him down then turned to Andrew, "Find out everything you can about Commander Steve McGarrett-Williams" Andrew nodded and went to a different computer and began looking up the files.

-

"Kono! Tell me you have something!" Danny said as he walked into the tent where she was set up at the computers.

Kono shook her head, "Not yet brah. I'm trying to get into the computer system but they must have a guy who put up some kind of firewall and its making it hard to get in"

"Keep me posted. Have you seen Steve?" Danny asked, he was worried about the SEAL. Steve had been barking out orders all morning, not stopping or taking a break.

Kono shook her head again, "No sorry"

Danny left the tent and began wandering out, looking for him. He found him over by the truck, pulling his vest and gear on, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going inside. What else am I gonna do? There's over 400 kids in there plus our own. I'm going inside, taking these guys out and ending this now" Steve said calmly, still buckling his TAC vest.

Danny shook his head "Without back-up? No. Steve that's too dangerous."

"Danny, what do you want me to do? Our kids our in there! I'm going to rescue them and the other children. I'm sorry but I'm going" Steve repeated and grabbed his gun, shoving it into it's holster.

"No! Listen-" Danny was cut off as an HPD officer came running up.

"Sir! There's another call from them. He's asking for you" The officer pointed at Steve. Steve followed him over to the phone again and picked it up , "Hello?"

Vince looked at Lucas playing the computer and then began to talk, "Commander, nice to speak with you again. I think we got off on the wrong foot. This is nothing personal against the children or any of the parents, see we just want our money and a way out of here. Also, I was very impolite when I refused to tell you my name. It's Vince"

"Great. Now I know what to call you when you I arrest your sorry ass" Steve growled, "What did you call for?"

"See I had my guy do a little digging around the school records. You didn't tell me you had children, Commander, 2 children at that. A boy and a girl right?" Vince said, again looking at Lucas who was now playing Solitaire with Andrew.

Steve gripped the phone so hard his knuckles turned white, "I swear if you even look at them, I will end your pathetic excuse for a life. Don't you fucking touch my kids"

"Touchy about them aren't we? Anyways I wouldn't harm them. My sisters got kids ya know? Your boy though, Lucas, is a cute kid. Smart too. We have him up in the office, he's currently owning our tech guy in Solitaire. Couldn't find the girl but would you like to speak to him?" Vince asked and he could Steve trying to breathe calmly before Steve gritted put a yes answer. Vince handed the phone to Lucas.

"Daddy? Are you and Danno coming?" Lucas asked, still concentrating on Solitaire.

Steve breathed a sigh of relief, "Yeah Lucy. We're coming. Are you ok, is everything ok?"

Lucas shrugged "Yeah. A bunch of kids in my class were scared but I knew you and Danno would come so I wasn't. These guys are being nice I guess."

Steve nodded to Danny who closed his eyes and whispered a soft thank you in relief, "Ok Listen Lucy, be good and be strong ok. Daddy's coming right now. We love you"

Lucas' response was cut off as Vince took the phone, " How sweet. I like this kid Commander, he's pretty cool. You have 3 more hours to get our money and plane. Tick took"

Steve was about to throw the phone when he felt Danny's arms wrap around him and envelope him in a crushing hug, "Go get 'em SuperSEAL. Please be careful and watch yourself."

"I will. Keep your earpiece in. I'll feed you any information I get as I move along" Steve said, he squeezed Danny one more time and turn around, running for the building.

Danny watched until Steve disappeared around the side and then made his way back to the tent where Chin and Kono were. As he walked in, Kono shrieked and punched the air, "I did it! I hacked into the schools security cameras in the hallways, classrooms and office. There's 2 guys in the front office and Lucas is there"

Before she even finished speaking, Danny was beside her, looking at the monitor. Lucas looked fine. He was playing the computer, while one guy was lounging in a chair and the other was typing at the other computer, "Kono look in all the hallways. We gotta tell Steve how many guys' he's up against"

-

"Andrew! Got any info on the commander yet?" Vince asked, his gaze flicking over to the young man sitting at the computer.

Andrew hit a few keys before answering, "Yeah some. Most of it was either classified or the information was redacted."

"So give me the stuff that wasn't classified or redacted" Vince asked.

"He was in the SEALS for the better part of 15 years. His missions ranged all around the world and he never failed. Not once. Highly awarded and many commendations from his superiors. Mom died when he was young, he returned to Hawaii when his father was murdered, that's when he and the governor started Five 0. The team consists of 2 cops, one from Jersey, a Detective Danny Williams and the other Officer Kono Kalakaua, a local. The other is Chin Ho Kelly, formerly of HPD." Andrew paused and clicked a few times before smiling, "Your not gonna believe this"

Vince sat up, his interest piqued, "What is it?"

"He's the husband of Detective Danny Williams." Andrew replied, his gaze flicking over to Lucas.

"McGarrett-Williams. Shit, I should have known!" Vince shot up, "We have a kid whose the son of 2 Five 0 members, this just keeps getting better and better."

-

Steve made it around to the back door and quietly checked it for any signs of an alarm or tripwire. There was nothing so he opened the door and slipped quietly inside. The halls were dark and the classrooms too. There was no sign of anyone in the hallways, not perps or kids, or even principals.

Steve would help release these few classrooms that were close to the back door, "Danny! I'm going to release these classrooms close to the back door. Send HPD around to lead them away"

The earpiece crackled and Danny's response came through, "Gotcha. Any perps yet?"

"No" Steve replied shortly when he saw a shadow coming around the corner. He flattened himself against the wall and was about to jump out when he recognized one of the principles, "Principle Marks?"

"Who are you?" Principle Marks jumped when he rounded the corner.

"Commander McGarretr-Williams. With Five-0" Steve tapped the badge on his belt and the principle sighed with relief, "Do you know how many people there are?"

"There's 4 I think." The principle answered.

Steve nodded, "Good. Ok here's what I'm going to do. I need your help to evacuate these classrooms closest to the back door. HPD is waiting to take them to safety but I need your help" The principle nodded and Steve led him down the hall to the first classroom and the principle opened the door.

Steve stepped inside, with his gun raised, checking the darkened room. As he did so, his flashlight panned over the children cowering on the floor ad they were terrified, "It's ok. I'm a police officer. Me and principle Marks are going to get you out of here ok? Just follow him down the hall to the back door. You'll be safe. I promise" Steve watched as the children filed one by one out of the room following the principle down the hall. He saw sunlight filter in when the back door opened and HPD swooped in, taking kids out of harms way and to safety. Steve and the principle repeated this all along the hallway, emptying about 8 classes. The last one was at the front of the hallway and as kids filed out, Steve caught a glimpse of long blonde hair with the unmistakeable Navy blue ribbon,"Holly!"

"Dad!" Holly broke from the line and ran towards Steve. She jumped at him and threw her arms around his neck, "I knew you would come. Is Danno here? Where's Lucy?"

"Listen to me Holly, follow Principle Marks out and have one of the HPD officers take you to Danno. Ok I'm going to catch these guys and find Lucy" Steve hugged his daughter one more time before setting her down, "Stay behind me" They walked down the hall and Steve signaled for them to stop when he heard footsteps. A man came around the corner and his eyes widened at the sight of the kids but before he could contact anyone, Steve jumped him and put him in a choke hold, squeezing until he passed out. The man slumped to the floor and Steve zip cuffed him, "Get them out of here!"

"I will. Kids lets go!" Principle Marks urged the kids on before shooting a thank you glance at Steve and shutting the back door.

"Danny! Holly just came out with that last class. An HPD officer is bringing her to you." Steve was cut off as Danny began shouting.

"Oh my god! Is she ok?" Danny yelled.

Steve rolled his eyes, "No babe. I'm sending her out wounded. Of course she's ok! I would have told you if she wasn't. I took down a guy in here as well. The principle said he thinks there's 4 of them, so there's 3 left. I'll check in again in a couple minutes"

"Holly's here, she's safe. Be careful babe" Danny urged over the earpiece.

"Always am" Steve replied and smiled as he heard Danny's snort. Danny didn't have to worry though, because Steve was going to catch these guys and he wasn't the one going to get hurt.


	10. My daddys are Five 0 part 2

Five 0 daddy's part 2

Steve carefully slid around the corner, his gun raised, looking for anymore perps. He wished he could let the children and teachers know that they would be ok, but for now they were safer in their rooms. Atleast until he could make sure that no other guys were wandering the halls.

"Steve" Danny's voice crackled over the earpiece, "We got another incoming call."

"Take it. Let me know what they say" Steve whispered, he checked his watch. He had about an hour left before the deadline so they were probably calling to see if he had their money and plane.

"This is Detective McGarrett-Williams" Danny answered the phone.

"Detective McGarrett-Williams? You must be the husband. Well nice to finally speak to the other one as well." Vince replied cooly. Maybe the Detective wouldn't be so hard headed like the Commander.

"Cut the shit asshole. What do you want?" Danny snapped, "You must have called for a reason so spit out"

Vince chuckled, "And here I thought you might be the easy one to talk too. You have my money and plane yet?"

"We're working on it. Is my son ok?" Danny asked, still very much aware that Lucas was in their presence.

"Your son is fine. He's still playing the computer. By the way, why am I not talking with the Commander? Where is he?" Vince asked, aware that the Detective was stalling.

"Steve is working on getting your money and plane. He is not of your concern" Danny growled, "Let me speak to my son"

"You can speak to him when I get my money" The line went dead.

-

"You doing ok buddy?" Vince looked at Lucas who had stopped playing the computer.

Lucas shook his head, "I want to go home. I want to see my parents and sister."

"Soon bud. I promise. It will be over soon." Vince tousled the boys dark hair and picked up his radio, "Sam... Sam come in...Derek? You have contact with Sam?"

"No. Haven't heard from him since we dropped the boy off" Derek's voice crackled through the radio.

Vince cursed, "Find him and make sure there's no one else here"

-

"Danny...Danny you there?" Steve peeked around the corner and sure enough, there was Lucas and 2 other guys in the front office, "Danny!"

"yeah I'm here. Sorry babe, Holly's a bit upset" Danny answered.

"Tell Kono to get her rifle and set up across the street from the main office. Lucas is there with 2 other guys and I don't want-" Steve whispered but stopped when he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Derek thought he heard whispering but it stopped as he approached the hall and he turned around trying to find Sam. Steve followed the shadow he saw looming in the hall and saw he was headed straight for the guy, Steve had subdued earlier. Derek rounded the corner and saw Sam laying unconscious on the floor and was about to radio in when Steve jumped him from behind. They fell to the floor and Derek rolled over pinning Steve beneath him. He elbowed Steve in the ribs and his grip loosened enough for Derek to slip free and jump up, running for his gun where it had fallen. Before he could move though, Steve roundhouse kicked him and Derek landed flat on his back, and Steve was on top of him. Steve punched him twice, blood spurting from his nose the second time and Derek was out cold on the floor. Steve quickly zip cuffed him and left him there, making his way back to the main office.

"Steve?" Danny's voice sounded in his ear.

"I'm here. Sorry I cut out but I had to take down another guy. That means there's 2 left" Steve replied, "Is Kono set up?"

"Yeah she's ready to go. Where are you?" Danny asked.

"I'm in the hallway across from the office. I have a visual of the 2 guys and Lucas. He's fine babe. He's our son, don't worry" Steve reassured Danny, "I'm going in. Kono, be ready for my command"

Kono loaded her rifle, "Got it boss"

Steve took a deep breath and slid across the hallway, behind a closed door, closer to the office. He peeked around, good, they hadn't noticed him. He ran across the hallway and kicked the door in, his gun held high, "Vince? Commander McGarrett-Williams here to arrest you sorry ass as promised"

Vince chuckled and clapped lightly, "Very nice. I guess your the reason my boys aren't answering their radios"

"You mean those 2 excuses for your guards? Yeah, they're lying unconscious down the hall. You can see them everyday during yard time at Halawa" Steve growled and noticed the other starting to move slowly and he moved his gun to him, "You! Stay put."

Lucas had been watching the whole ordeal and had remained quite, slowly slipping under the desk while Vince and Andrew dealt with Steve.

After some more pleasantries and talking, Vince snapped, "Enough! Do you have our money?"

Steve laughed in his face, "What makes you think you're still getting out of here?"

"Your son" Vince turned to grab Lucas and use him as a hostage but he was gone, "Where is he? Wheres the kid?"

Andrew lurched forward to grab at Steve and Steve heard a shot ring out and glass shatter as Kono shot and the round buried itself in Andrews back and he went down with a grunt and didn't move. Vince had found Lucas and was about to grab him when Steve tackled him from behind, "Run Lucas!" Lucas gave him a panicked look and scrambled out of the way, running out of the office and into the hall.

Vince threw an elbow and caught Steve's temple, sending pain shooting through his skull. Steve rolled off and Vince scrambled up, running after Lucas. Ignoring the pain in his head, Steve was up and tackling Vince again, slamming him into the glass windows of the office, cracking the glass. Vince spun to the side and pinned Steve behind him, elbowing him in the ribs but the TAC vest cushioned it. Steve managed to get an arm around his neck, trying to choke him out when Vince hooked a foot behind Steve's knee and they crashed through the window, Vince landing on Steve's chest, knocking the air out of him. Steve grunted as Vince rolled off and he looked down, shard of glass about 3 inches long was sticking out of his thigh, pouring blood onto the floor. He pulled it out, throwing it onto the floor but by the time he hauled himself up, Vince had run back into the office searching for a gun. Steve had lost his gun in the office and pulled his knife, the only weapon he had left.

Not finding a weapon, Vince picked up a shard of glass, wrapping it in Andrews hoodie, brandishing it like a knife. He slashed out at Steve, and Steve jumped back, his leg protesting but he made it nonetheless. They circled each other and an idea formed in Steve's head, it was his only option by this point.

"Warning shot!" Steve shouted and before Vince had time to ponder what he meant, a shot flew by, inches from his head and he spun to see where it came from. Steve jumped him and turned him over, placing a knee on his chest and the knife at his throat, pressing the tip just hard enough to see a droplet of blood. Just to make sure he didn't move, and because Steve just wanted too, he punched Vince, knocking him out and cuffing him.

Steve rolled off him and groaned when his leg screamed in pain. Grabbing he hoodie Vince had used, Steve cut the sleeve off and tied it around his leg, grunting as more blood spurted out. He pulled himself up by the edge of the desk and limped out into the hallway, "Lucas! Lucas, it's ok! Come out its daddy!"

A few seconds later, hazel hair popped around the corner, "Is he gone?"

Steve smiled and nodded, "He's gone. Come on bud, let's get out of here" Steve kneeled down and Lucas ran towards him, throwing his arms around his neck and squeezing.

When Steve stood, he swayed a little and Lucas pulled back to look at him, "Daddy? Are you ok?"

"I got hurt but it's fine" Steve assured him. Lucas began squirming though and Steve put him down.

Lucas looked at him, "Come on. I'll help" Lucas held out his hand and Steve's heart flipped a little at his son, he took his hand and limps towards the door with Lucas.

"You know we gotta get Danno to arrest the bad guys..." Steve trailed off looking expectantly at Lucas.

Lucas' eyes lit up "Oooh! Can I say it please daddy? Please?" Steve chuckled and nodded.

Steve put in his earpiece and radioed in, "Everyone's subdued, I have Lucas and we're coming out." They made it to the front door and were immediately swarmed by HPD who led them to the ambulance and a couple seconds later Danny was there, hugging Lucas and kissing Steve.

"I love you. Oh my god, I'm so glad you're safe" Danny scooped Lucas up and squeezed him tight. Danny's back was to Steve and Steve winked at Lucas who grinned. Danny settled Lucas on his hip and turned to see Steve smirking, "What?" Steve shook his head and looked at Lucas who took the hint.

Danny glared at Steve before hugging his son again and then Holly as she came running up. Steve hobbled up and pulled them all close, nuzzling his face in Danny's hair, while Lucas wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and Holly wrapped hers around his waist. Lucas squirmed and Steve pulled back, releasing them, Lucas looked from Steve to Danny and grinned, "Book 'em Danno!"


End file.
